mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Castle Mane-ia/Gallery
Twilight looks for a book Twilight reading a book S4E03.png|Twilight Sparkle is reading too many books again - what else is new? Twilight frustrated S4E03.png|Yeah, reading can drive anypony cuckoo sometimes. Spike cleaning the library S4E03.png|Sure, Spike. Wearing an apron looks very manly these days. Spike shocked S4E03.png|Well, that's the end of that feather duster. Spike 'What's wrong, Twilight' S4E03.png|"What's wrong, Twilight?" Twilight 'I've gone through every book...' S4E03.png|So many books! Not one answer! Twilight levitating a book S4E03.png|Twilight doing what she does best Twilight looking at Spike S04E03.png|You serious? Twilight hovers while reading a book S4E03.png|Twilight Sparkle can fly and do magic at the same time. Tower of books about to fall onto Spike S4E03.png|Book avalanche! Spike burps out a letter from Celestia S4E03.png|You've got mail! Twilight reading a letter S04E03.png|Celestia fire-mails with a hot tip Twilight reading Celestia's letter S4E03.png|"Check out my old digs, you know the ruin in the Everfree Forest!" Twilight and Spike walking into the Everfree Forest S4E03.png|This place looks better without killer vines everywhere! Twilight and Spike walking through the Everfree Forest S4E03.png|It's still spooky though... Twilight and Spike at the old castle S4E03.png|I'd turn back if I were you... Twilight and Spike walking inside the castle S4E03.png|The atrium of the castle Twilight happy S4E03.png|I appear to have achieved nerdvana. Twilight and Spike sees the library S4E03.png|The castle library Twilight happy 2 S4E03.png|Twilight's reaction Twilight hovering while excited over all the books S4E03.png|Soaring to see the books! Twilight hovering while excited over all the books 2 S4E03.png|So many lovely, lovely books! Spike being scared while walking inside the castle library S4E03.png|Spike isn't so keen... Spike covered in spider webs S4E03.png|He really doesn't like scary places! Spike opened his eyes and see a horse statue S4E03.png|''AAARGH! MONSTER PONY!!!'' Spike sees an alicorn horse statue S4E03.png|No, just a statue Twilight on a pile of books S04E03.png|"Are you kidding?!" Twilight with a big grin S4E03.png|"It's PERFECT!" Spike scared with star spiders around him S4E03.png|Can't blink. Statues will eat me. Can't blink. Statues will eat me. Can't blink... The Bee Stare Rainbow Dash with bees S4E3.png|''The Bees!!! The Bees!!!'' Applejack with bees S4E3.png|Ditto... Pinkie Pie 'this is the most daring...' S4E3.png|Bad news in Ponyville - Pinkie Pie is bored! Pinkie Pie sitting with Gummy S4E03.png|She just finds it all so predictable! Applejack and Rainbow Dash covered in bees S4E3.png|"...covered in BEES!" -- Equie Izzard Pinkie Pie "it's exciting!" S4E03.png|Even Gummy isn't excited! Gummy on table S4E3.png|Bees find toothless 'gators to be hollow... Applejack and Rainbow Dash having a stare-off S4E3.png|Neither shall give way! Beekeeper inquiring S4E3.png|Looks like a certain mailpony has another job. And if the credits are to be believed, he also works in construction! Pinkie Pie explaining competition S4E3.png|"Is this a hold up?" "No, sir! This is a scientific experiment!" Beekeeper pony S4E3.png|They're trying for "most daring", you see... Rainbow Dash and Applejack staring S4E03.png|Don't try this at home! They're what you call, "experts". Pinkie Pie "last pony to blink wins!" S4E03.png|"Not the bees!" Beekeeper pony needs his bees back S4E03.png|"I'm gonna need my bees back." Rainbow Dash and Applejack beekeeper suit reveal S4E03.png|Where did they get the beekeeper suits? Applejack "what do we do now?" S4E03.png|It's all so anticlimactic Pinkie Pie tallies the score S4E03.png|"...move the decimal...carry the two…" Pinkie Pie "congratulations!" S4E03.png|Is this the face of a Mare you would trust to figure the odds? Rainbow Dash and Applejack unsatisfied S4E03.png|"How do you know it's a dead heat?" Pinkie Pie score sheet S4E03.png|Looks pretty close to me... Applejack and Rainbow Dash in beekeeping suits S4E3.png|Like all before them, Rainbow and AJ have been defeated by Pinkie-ness Gummy dangling from Pinkie's tail S4E03.png|Latch on, Gummy! Pinkie Pie hopping away S4E03.png|"They go bouncy-bouncy, bouncy-bouncy, fun-fun-fun-fun-fun...!" Rainbow and Applejack come up another dare S4E03.png|Well, that was a waste of a morning that could have been spent napping! Applejack has an idea S4E03.png|AJ and Rainbow have a plan. Be afraid. Approaching the castle Rarity trots through Everfree Forest S4E03.png|A glamorous lady is trotting through the forest like she owns it. Fluttershy and Angel in Everfree Forest S4E03.png|It must be Take Your Pet Psychopath To Work Day Fluttershy and Rarity in the Everfree S4E03.png|Sneaky ponies being sneaky. Fluttershy happy to help S4E03.png|Oh, than I'm glad to help! Castle of the Two Sisters S4E03.png|The old castle in the Everfree Forest. Rarity and Fluttershy crossing bridge S4E03.png|Rarity is at the start of crossing the bridge Rarity despairs about tapestries S4E03.png|Pointing hoof Rarity 'just borrowing them' S4E03.png|It's not stealing if you return it, right? Fluttershy skeptical S4E03.png|Besides, what's so important that you need my help with? Rarity ecstatic S4E03.png|..Ooh darling, you'll see! Fluttershy unsure of Rarity's request S4E03.png|..Now come along, dear. Rarity "maybe not the most important thing" S4E03.png|Though, it is going to be hard finding some ancient pieces to fix. Rarity about to sneeze S4E03.png Castle interior S4E03.png|This is where the Elements of Harmony used to be. Fluttershy getting nervous S4E03.png Rarity getting nervous S4E03.png|besides, the castle is where we reunited Princess Celestia and Luna ! Rarity with muddy hoof S4E03.png|Ah, and all this mud is simply too dirty. Angel hopping inside castle S4E03.png|Angel runs into the castle Fluttershy surprised S4E03.png|Fluttershy, gasping. Fluttershy and Rarity enter castle S4E03.png|Rarity, like a lady takes her time into the castle. Mysterious shadow S4E03.png|In comes the'' Pony of Shadows!'' What lies inside Rarity and Fluttershy in castle S4E03.png Angel getting impatient S4E03.png|I'm waiting... Fluttershy smothering Angel S4E03.png|Fluttershy is always concerned of her Angel. Fluttershy alone S4E03.png Fluttershy realizing she's alone S4E03.png Twilight and Spike walking through castle S4E03.png|Twilight must've known this was airing during Chanuka. ;) Applejack and Rainbow "here we are" S4E03.png Applejack "when I was just a filly" S4E03.png Applejack "an ancient legend" S4E03.png|When I was just a filly, Granny Smith told me an ancient legend. When nightmare moon was banished... Luna tapestry behind Applejack S4E03.png|Not every last bit of her dark magic went with her. Granny use to say when night falls, on the castle, that magic takes form of ...Pony of Shadows. Rainbow Dash getting nervous S4E03.png Applejack scaring Rainbow Dash S04E03.png|Applejack being terrifyingly cute. Applejack being dramatic S4E03.png|"The Pony of Shadow!" Rainbow Dash "like a ghost?" S4E03.png Applejack reused animation S04E03.png|Look Before You Sleep anyone? Rarity finds large Luna tapestry S4E03.png Rarity gives Fluttershy direction S4E03.png Rarity "maybe from below" S4E03.png Fluttershy losing patience S4E03.png Castle wall rotating S4E03.png Rarity and Angel surprised S4E03.png Rainbow Dash doesn't believe in ghosts S4E03.png Applejack sees tapestry moving S4E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash scared S4E03.png Shadow on Applejack and Rainbow Dash S4E03.png|"We're everywhere you see. Look out, we might be real…" Applejack and Rainbow Dash screaming S04E03.png Shadow appears before Rainbow Dash and Applejack S4E03.png|"…This time we got you—''caught up in a dreeeeam''!" Rainbow Dash and Applejack "run!" S4E03.png|See! The bold Pegasus champion! Fearless and bold! Fluttershy pops out from behind tapestry S4E03.png Fluttershy with sprained wing S4E03.png|What do you know, Angel Bunny actually does have a soul. Rarity and Fluttershy "find a smaller one" S4E03.png|Fluttershy, this is just Celestia and Luna's old castle and its from when we saved Luna from her curse and met her. Rarity tells Fluttershy about the secret door S4E03.png|Besides, you don't believe ghosts do you ? Rarity and Fluttershy walking through castle S4E03.png|I thought so, now come on i need to find a tapestry that needs to be fixed. Rarity and Fluttershy fall through trap door S4E03.png Angel standing on pressure plate S4E03.png|"Nnn…Did I do that?" Angel pouncing away S4E03.png|There must be no witnesses! Applejack and Rainbow Dash running S4E3.png Rainbow and Applejack "only the most daring pony" S4E03.png Rainbow Dash stops running S4E03.png Rainbow and Applejack argue S4E03.png|Hmm…that painting looks awfully familiar... Rainbow Dash dares Applejack S4E03.png Rainbow floats past Applejack S4E03.png Eye in painting follows Rainbow Dash and Applejack S4E03.png|"You know there's someone watching you—oh no!" The journal / The Hall of Hooves Twilight Sparkle and Spike researching S4E03.png|Twilight has noticed that all the places she visits tend to have this atmosphere Twilight "find anything, Spike?" S4E03.png|"Well, I got squat. You?" Spike reading through book S4E03.png|"Same. Nothin' here but—" Spike surprised by Angel S4E03.png|"—GAH! The Killer Rabbit!" Twilight surprised by Angel S4E03.png|That's a very nice closeup you've got, Angel. Door appears behind bookcase S4E03.png|Obligatory secret door behind a bookcase. Reading room in library S4E03.png Twilight finds Journal of the Two Sisters S4E03.png|Finds Princess Celestia's secret diary... Twilight reading and Spike scared S4E03.png|…immediately starts reading every word. Applejack and Rainbow in spiral staircase S4E03.png|Sombra must've hired the same interior designer for his dark spiral staircase. Applejack trots and Rainbow hovers down stairs S4E03.png Applejack angry pout S4E03.png Applejack races down staircase S4E03.png The Hall of Hooves S4E3.png|The Dark Hallway of Disembodied Pony Legs. Rainbow covers face with wings S4E03.png|Dashie being awesomely adorable. Rarity's eyes in the dark S4E03.png|Will the owner of a white mare please turn their eyes off? Rarity's horn glowing S04E03.png Fluttershy and Rarity trapped S4E03.png Fluttershy worried about Angel S4E03.png Rarity "can only imagine" S4E03.png Rarity finds hole in the wall S4E03.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack walking through Hall of Hooves S4E03.png Rainbow Dash surprised S4E03.png Rainbow thinks Applejack's hoof is around her S4E03.png|You don't need to put your hoof around me. Applejack "I'm over here" S4E03.png|"Ah'm over here." Rainbow Dash sees hoof in the wall S4E03.png|Wait... if you're over there, then who's... Rainbow Dash scared in Hall of Hooves S4E03.png|GYAAAAAHH!!! Applejack scared in Hall of Hooves S4E03.png Rainbow and Applejack running out of Hall of Hooves S4E03.png|Zoinks! Like, run, AJ! Mysterious shadow in Hall of Hooves S4E03.png Rarity trembling S4E03.png Rarity "felt something... alive!" S4E03.png Fluttershy hugging Rarity S4E03.png Fluttershy races past Rarity S4E03.png|I felt something...ALIVE! Fluttershy and Rarity spinning in wall S4E03.png Fluttershy and Rarity freed from trap S4E03.png|Well at least they're out Fluttershy and Rarity in Hall of Hooves S4E03.png Rarity skyward scream S4E03.png Fluttershy welling up S4E03.png Secret passages and trapdoors Twilight reads while Angel eats carrots S4E03.png Journal castle drawing S4E03.png|This journal has pictures that have been drawn. Organ to the Outside drawing S4E03.png Twilight "I have no idea!" S4E03.png|"I have no idea." Fluttershy scared and Rarity frustrated S4E03.png Cloaked figure in front of pipe organ S4E03.png Cloaked figure playing pipe organ S4E03.png Applejack galloping scared S4E03.png Rainbow barrels over Applejack S4E03.png Rainbow and Applejack hear organ music S4E03.png Rainbow Dash "creepy sound of a haunted pipe organ" S4E03.png Applejack scared "uh... maybe?" S4E03.png Rainbow and Applejack frightened S4E03.png Rainbow Dash hugging Applejack S4E3.png Spike hugging pillow S4E03.png Twilight dismisses Spike S4E03.png Spike scared of falling rocks S4E03.png Angel laughing at Spike S4E03.png Fluttershy calls out for Angel S4E03.png Rarity finds something interesting S4E03.png Fluttershy hears Rarity squeal S4E03.png Fluttershy catches up with Rarity S4E03.png Rarity in the throne room S4E03.png|Look at these thrones. It looks like no one's sat in them in years. Fluttershy and Rarity find tapestries S4E03.png|Just look at that old tapestry! Is it beautiful or what? Fluttershy and Rarity in the throne room S4E03.png Applejack and Rainbow in hall of pony armor S4E03.png Rainbow Dash pokes suit of armor S4E03.png|Hey, buddy what's the big deal? Rainbow Dash scared of armor S4E03.png Rainbow Dash embarrassed grin S4E03.png Applejack walks through hall of armor S4E03.png Worried Applejack (eye mid-animation) S4E3.png Pony of Shadows S4E03.png|Erik is that you? Pony of Shadows plays organ note S4E03.png|This organ has way too many black keys. Looking at suits of armor S04E03.png Applejack being spun around S04E03.png Rainbow Dash screaming S4E03.png Rarity levitating tapestry S4E03.png Rarity being spun around S04E03.png Fluttershy alone in the throne room S4E03.png|Rarity, where are you? Fluttershy screaming S4E03.png|Ahhhhhhhhh! Angel with bowl of carrots S4E03.png|Free refills, eh? How convenient! Applejack leaning on wall S04E03.png Dragon statue S4E03.png Applejack near dragon statue S4E03.png Rarity with messed up mane S4E03.png Rarity gasping S4E3.png|AHHHHH Spike scared and upside-down S4E03.png Panic in the castle Castle of the Two Sisters at nighttime S4E03.png Rarity with leaves and twigs in her mane S4E03.png|Look at me, I'm a mess. Rarity "now you look here, castle!" S4E03.png|"My name is Rarity the unicorn. You have old tapestries in an atrocious state..." Rarity gallops into the castle S4E03.png|"…Prepare to be restored!" Rainbow Dash looking for Applejack S4E03.png Pony armor crashes on Rainbow Dash S4E03.png Rainbow Dash screaming in red background S4E03.png Fluttershy approaching Luna's throne S4E03.png|"Hello, is anyone there? Rarity?" Fluttershy taps Luna's throne S4E03.png|-''tap''- Fluttershy screaming in throne room S4E03.png|(cue loud pipe organ music) Applejack dizzy derp S4E03.png|AJ doing her best duckface...and later doing her best Donald Duck impression when shaking her head. Applejack mad S04E03.png Applejack peeking in dark corridor S04E03.png Rarity falls flat on her face S4E03.png|How undignified... Rarity picks leaves out of her mane S4E03.png|"Of all the castles in Equestria…" Rarity "by far the most ungrateful" S4E03.png|"…This is by far the most ungrateful!" Rock clonks Rarity on the head S4E03.png|-''bonk''- Rarity mad at the castle S4E03.png Fluttershy looking for Angel and Rarity S4E03.png Applejack looking at armor S4E03.png Rainbow Dash flying through castle S4E03.png Rainbow Dash challenges castle S4E03.png Applejack frightened expression S4E03.png Fluttershy frightened expression S4E03.png|I want my mommy. Rarity frightened expression S4E03.png Ponies screaming S04E03.png Tapestry about to fall on Rarity S04E03.png|"I was only trying to restore ancient a-ha-ha-hart!" Fluttershy hiding S04E03.png Fluttershy sees "Angel" shadow S4E03.png|Oh? What's this? Fluttershy hopeful S4E03.png|"Angel!" Applejack hitting pillars S04E03.png Fluttershy sees "Angel" crushed by pillar S4E03.png|Ding, dong, the witch is dead! Fluttershy welling up with tears S4E03.png|''"AN-"'' Fluttershy shrieks in horror S4E03.png|''"-GEL!!!!"'' Twilight hearing noises S04E03.png|What's that sound ? Spike trembling under couch S04E03.png Angel shaking head to Spike S04E03.png Twilight, Spike & Angel looking down S04E03.png|"What's gotten into them?" Main ponies running S04E03.png|This is what happens when I leave you guys alone. Fluttershy trying to lift S04E03.png Applejack panicking S4E03.png|Shadows everywhere! Twilight and Spike looking down S04E03.png Rarity crying S04E03.png|Why does this castle hate me? Fluttershy crying S04E03.png|Would somepony please stop this pony from yelling, "Angel"? Twilight freezes ponies S04E03.png|Twilight casts 'Mass Hold Pony'. Because she's high-level like that. Applejack "Twilight?" S04E03.png|"Twilight?" Fluttershy frozen in magic S04E03.png|"Must. Save. Ange—" Angel looking at Fluttershy S04E03.png|I'm ok Fluttershy! Fluttershy blushing S4E03.png|"…Oh…" -''squee''- Rainbow talking to Fluttershy S04E03.png|"Fluttershy? What are you doing here?" Rarity under tapestry "she's with me" S4E03.png|"She's with me!" Fluttershy released from magic S4E03.png Rainbow Dash released from magic S4E03.png Rarity scrunch face under tapestry S4E03.png|Rarity scrunch face Twilight talking to her friends S4E03.png|"Have you all spent the whole night running around scaring each other?" Rainbow Dash "you're the Pony of Shadows" S4E03.png|"That depends…on whether or not you're the Pony of Shadows!" Spike "what's the Pony of Shadows?" S4E03.png|"What's the…Pony of Shadows?" Twilight "just an old pony's tale" S4E03.png|"Oh, Spike, that's just an old pony's tale." (Yeah, y'know like that ''other'' "old pony's tale" that no one believed?) Main ponies shaking S04E03.png|Zoinks! It's the multi-headed pony! The Pony of Shadows revealed Twilight and friends walking through hallway S4E03.png Spike and friends in castle corridor S4E03.png Twilight and friends approach organ chamber S4E03.png|Don't worry, everypony. Everything is gonna be OK. The pipe organist S4E03.png|The mysterious pipe organist. Main ponies find the Pony of Shadows S4E03.png Pony of Shadows playing pipe organ S4E03.png Main ponies and Spike scared S4E03.png|It's the pony of shadows. Twilight approaches Pony of Shadows S4E03.png|Wait a minute. Pinkie Pie the organist S4E03.png|Who else but Pinkie?! Pinkie Pie "I can totally play the organ" S4E03.png|Hey guys! Turns out I can totally play the organ! I knew using SAN as a dump stat would pay off! Main ponies and Spike surprised S4E03.png|How did you even get in here!? Twilight "what'd I tell ya?" S4E03.png|"See? What did I tell ya?" Applejack "thought you had to ring the school bell" S4E03.png|But I thought you had to ring the school bell all week. Pinkie Pie sitting at pipe organ S4E03.png Pinkie ringing bell with her head S04E03.png|Pinkie Bell. Twilight and Rainbow roll their eyes S4E03.png|Double Eye Roll: for when a Double Facehoof is just too much effort. Rarity and Applejack confused S4E03.png Pinkie Pie explains it all S4E03.png Pinkie Pie explains while playing organ S4E03.png|Can you play "Vampire Killer"? Pinkie Pie helping with her friends' "party" S4E03.png Rarity and Applejack looking S04E03.png|Well, your organ playing really scared us. Pinkie Pie plays an organ note S4E03.png Ponies and Spike blank stare S4E03.png Spike launched into the air S4E03.png|I believe I can fly... Applejack watches Spike go flying S4E03.png|'Cause I'm free…free-fallin'... Pinkie Pie innocent grin S4E03.png Journal writing Main cast in Celestia's reading room S4E03.png Rarity stitching tapestry S4E03.png|I'll have this tapestry fixed in no time. Fluttershy and Angel happy S4E03.png Pinkie Pie active imagination S4E03.png|"I always let my imagination run away from me…" Pinkie Pie "it comes back... with cake!" S4E03.png|"…Then it comes back, with cake!" Twilight and Spike reading S4E03.png Rarity "you certainly did that" S4E03.png Rainbow Dash "why weren't you scared?" S4E03.png Twilight pokes blushing Spike S4E03.png Twilight's friends in agreement S4E03.png Twilight's friends in agreement 2 S4E03.png Twilight comes up with an idea S4E03.png Twilight proposes a journal S4E03.png|Why don't we keep a journal, just like the royal pony sisters? Twilight talking with her friends S4E03.png|That way we can learn from each other! And maybe some day, other ponies will read it and learn something, too! Rarity "what a splendid idea" S4E03.png|What a splendid idea! Rainbow Dash and Applejack relieved S4E03.png|Sorry I called you a scaredy-pony, Applejack. Pinkie Pie pops in the middle S4E03.png Pinkie Pie "most daring pony!" S4E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash resume their rivalry S4E03.png Spike dismisses the idea of shadow ponies S4E03.png Castle library S4E3.png Shadow falling over library S4E3.png|"Count the shadows…" "One. Right there." "But what's casting it?" Shadow on books S4E3.png|Who is that? Luna, is that you? Shadowy figure S4E03.png|Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of ponies? Promotional Main characters frightened S4E3.png Category:Season 4 episode galleries